Darkness Reborn
by Dylanius The Bold
Summary: What happened to Malomyotismon after the children of the world deleted him on that fateful Christmas eve? It seems there's some sort of larger conflict going on behind the scenes..This is my first story so please R&R.. Be merciful!


Yeah I dont own Digimon. Why do I even need a disclaimer? If I owned Digimon, I certainly wouldnt resort to writing just a fanfic.

Suddenly, there was nothing but light.

There was nothing but light so hot and so bright that it burned Myotismon's eyes as he tried to survey his new surroundings. With a strangled cry, he attempted to cover his face with his hands. However, that didn't work. There was nowhere to hide: no shade, no caves, nothing. Nothing protected him from this awful, holy light that seemed to come from everywhere.

"AAAARH...! EX...TINGUISH THAT… LIGHT..," Myotismon cried in anguish.

A refreshingly cool darkness took the place of the hateful light immediately.

"Welcome Myotismon," a man's voice replied from somewhere within the dark oblivion. The voice flowed cool and slow, it's deep baritone voice pronounced each word very clearly.

"What am I doing here? Where am I, you insolent wretch? SHOW YOURSELF!" Myotismon bellowed furiously into the void. Now that the burning light went out, Myotismon was finally able to think and speak clearly.

"You, my dear friend, are in our closed realm, awaiting modification and field testing," the voice replied calmly- almost as though he was speaking to an ill-tempered toddler.

"Give me your name," Myotismon commanded as his temper calmed. If this speaker had a name, it would be possible to conjure a hex so mighty that it would cause much of this mysterious speaker's mind to be shattered by the hex's powerful fury.

"You," the voice rumbled, "may call me Trent. But I am not important. We are about to start a test to see why precisely you performed so miserably in your previous battle."

Myotismon laughed cruelly. "GAHAHAHAHAHA! So, Trent! You say you're about to test me. We shall soon see who gets tested! Prep-"

Myotismon never finished his sentence. Ground, broken apart by random valleys, cliffs and ledges, emerged out of the darkness that had previously covered Myotismon's vision. Dim light was provided from stars high above in the unusual rotating sky: For Myotismon, these conditions were absolutely perfect for a fight. Myotismon gently hovered down to the newly formed ground.

"What is this trickery?" he spat.

"Your combat proficiency test," Trent said, dully.

A completely red Greymon and blue Weregarurumon appeared on two of the ledges. Both of these creatures were completely lacking texture, save their bright red and blue colorations. The Greymon and Weregarurumon were gigantic; nearly twice the size of the Digidestineds' Digimon Myotismon was used to facing.

"Go," Trent commanded. "Give them everything you've got."

Myotismon scoffed, not even reacting as the Digimon began climbing the cliff wall.  
"A Greymon and Weregarurumon. How dare you send two low level Digimon of this type against me? What's wrong with them..? Why are they climbing the walls?" "These are not ordinary Digimon. Please begin your attack." Trent commanded. Shaking his head in amusement, Myotismon took to the skies and flew over the massive, climbing Digimon. "Grisly Wing..!" Myotismon cried as a flood of bats flew from his palms. The bats flew low and encircled the two Digimon, quickly gathering data to report back to Myotismon. Myotismon blinked, there was no way this reading could be correct, however, there was no way the information could be incorrect either: Myotismon knew he would never make a mistake. Could the mysterious voice be telling the truth? "Blood Lightning!" Myotismon called out with a vicious sneer. A long flood of blood slithered from his palm as he cocked his arm back, swinging forward with terrifying force as he began to flog the slow and stupid Greymon who was still struggling to climb up the wall. Snapping and screaming loudly as it swung through the air, Myotismon's Blood Lightning struck the Greymon again and again as little chunks of the Greymon began disappearing under the lashing whip. "What… What are you!" Myotismon demanded from the hulking red creature. The blue Weregarurumon, much more agile and better suited to climbing, reached the top of the cliff. With a swift leap, the massive blue hulk sailed through the air, slamming into the hovering Myotismon. With a strangled cry of surprise, Myotismon was dragged down through the air by the heavy Weregarurumon. Slamming him into the ground with terrific force, the Weregarurumon began pounding Myotismon with its great fists in a primitive, yet effective attack. Realizing that Myotismon was now pinned down onto the ground, the red Greymon leapt off the cliff wall, plummeting to the ground on top of both Myotismon and the Weregarurumon. The two beasts mercilessly pounded and beat upon Myotismon, never pausing nor seeming to tire from their relentless assault. Myotismon's vision began to cloud. Was this really the end? Could he possibly be deleted by two clumsy, useless Digimon? Suddenly, the blows stopped. Myotismon opened his eyes, blinking rapidly. Myotismon swiftly sprang to his feet and took up a fighting position, this time ready to take on the behemoths. The cliffs had been replaced with flatlands and both of the attacking Digimon had disappeared.

"That was ridiculous. You should be ashamed. Prepare for phase two," Trent said.

From seemingly nowhere off in the distance, a literal stampede of rookie Digimon began running toward Myotismon. Just like before, each of the oncoming Digimon was without texture, save a bright, almost cheerful color. "DEATH SCREAM!" Myotismon roared at Digimon as a tremendous beam flew from his mouth, freezing several of the Digimon in mid-step. However, it did little to slow the swarm of furious little Digimon. Snarling, Myotismon again summoned his Crimson Lightning and began whipping the nearest Digimon. The bright colored Digimon ignored the whip as it sprung up through the air toward Myotismon. Why was his most potent attack suddenly not working? With a furious snarl, Myotismon brought his fist up, catching the Digimon in its gut with a powerful blow. In a bright flash, the Digimon was deleted. Realizing the key to success, Myotismon dashed into the oncoming horde of Digimon, lashing out wildly into the crazed mob of creatures. Little explosions of light flashed into the night sky as Myotismon punched and kicked his way through the mob of little creatures, slowly beginning to tire as more and more Digimon began appearing. A bright green Veemon leapt and clung to Myotismon's back. Temporarily struggling to rid himself of the pesky creature, Myotismon was suddenly overcome by a wall of Digimon. Dragged to the ground, Myotismon roared out in fury as the sea of Digimon stomped and scratched at him with little claws and feet. Again, just as Myotismon was about to black out, the pain suddenly lifted.

" You're absolutely worthless, Myotismon. Was our miscalculation of your strength this incorrect?"

"What do you mean?" Myotismon demanded.

"You were specifically designed to be the perfect Anti-Megadigimon and to spell the doom of the Digidestined. Yet, you were stopped by the children of Earth and crushed by that mutt of a Digimon, Imperealdramon. We still don't know how that exactly came to pass," replied Trent without any hint of emotion in his voice. "However, the problem is evident: you're too weak."

What? What did he just say?

"What do you mean too weak!" Myotismon demanded. "How DARE you?"

"Must we replay the last two battles? Can you not see that your attributes and skills are fiercely inadequate to deal with even the weakest of foes?"

"Those couldn't be the weakest! Those two Digimon somehow withstood my strongest attack and the only reason those rookies succeeded was because their numbers were infinite!" Myotismon cried out indignantly.

"If our calculations had been correct, your Crimson Lightning should have sliced the Digimon in two and your speed and strength should have pierced through more than just one rookie each attack." Trent said.

This voice's expectations were too high. Myotismon knew of no Digimon who could even come close to what Trent was asking. However, Myotismon wasn't stupid. The potential to gain near limitless power was within his grasp. Swallowing his pride, Myotismon asked, "Then where do I get the strength to meet your expectations?"

"We must upgrade you again." The voice said.

"Upgrade..?" Myotismon asked, becoming confused. "What do you mean upgrade me again?"

"Refine is a better word," Trent replied coolly. "And in answer to your question, we've been refining your design since ever since you were slain by Angewomon. Have you forgotten your time as Venomyotismon? You had to be completely upgraded to match this new power. Unfortunately, due to time and your previous power limits, we had very little time to create an effective design for you. Thus, you were mistakenly given tremendous flaw of having your very core exposed for an attack. The Digidestined found it and with the aid of their Digivices, extinguished you with relative ease. As disappointed as we were, our organization felt that we should give another effort to perfect you. Over the course of four years, whilst you were lying dormant in Oikawa, we developed your most recent form Malomyotismon and unleashed the dark spores to fuel your new form. You met our expectations with the swift deletion of Arukenimon and Mummymon and we anxiously waited to see if you actually destroyed the Earth. However the Digidestined uncovered a much more subtle flaw in our system by turning the spore children into optimists. It appears we must now find a new form for you to take."

"What do you have in mind?" Myotismon asked.

"The Diaboromon digital virus created a lot of problems for the Digidestined, not to mention the rest of the world. We would like to incorporate more of those features into your current coding." Trent explained. "The potential for massive destruction is very high. So, if you'll be patient, we'll commence coding you a new Mega form."

There was silence for several moments which deeply worried Myotismon.

"I am no guinea pig in some freakish lab! You of all people should know what sort of powers I command!" Myotismon roared.

"BE SILENT, MYOTISMON. WE HAVE BEEN MORE THAN PATIENT WITH YOUR CONSTANT COMPLAINING." The voice boomed across the terrain, vibrating violently throughout Myotismon's body.

It worked. Myotismon stood quietly, arms crossed, awaiting Trent's return. Although he did have reason to fear the voice's power, he grew a steady resentment towards it.

"As soon as I become stronger," he thought, "I shall crush this fool and take the realm over for myself."

"Myotismon," Trent said. "We have coded you a new form, but we have discovered a problem."

"Oh really, my high and mighty master?" Myotismon said as he performed a mock bow. "What may be the thorn in your side this time?"

"We are not amused," Trent warned. "You have no power source to draw from in both the real and Digital World."

"What do you mean?" Myotismon asked.

"Currently, you exist only on our server and your power is provided by us. As soon as you are transferred from here, you will die. There are no human hosts available for you to inhabit and you will not gather the necessary power in a reasonable amount of time."

"This is a problem." Myotismon said with an awful leer. Despite his impudent exterior, Myotismon was becoming increasingly curious. Could there be something that would fuel his new powers?

"The problem may be fixed. However, its solution will be difficult to attain."

"What exactly is your plan, my virtuous leader?" Myotismon asked sarcastically.

"If you wish to continue existing you had better mind your tone, Myotismon. We have, in fact, found you the perfect, limitless supply of power." Trent said. "It will most assuredly increase your power 10 fold and you will not have to rely on a power source."

Myotismon listened intently to hear the solution to this serious problem. There was an uncomfortable silence. "Well? What is it?" He asked.

"You ought to be very familiar with it." Trent said. "It is Gatomon's tail ring."

Myotismon stood dumbfounded. "Are you mad? That's a tool of the light!" he exclaimed.

"Oh yes, but a tool that is easily modified for one's own purposes." Trent stated. "You must infiltrate the Digital World and reclaim the ring. Can you do accomplish this simple retrieval mission?"

"How dare you!" Myotismon spat. "I can complete this simple task without your help!"

"Good," Trent said. "You shall go forth as your current form of Myotismon. You have insufficient power to fuel anything more."

"I am more than dangerous enough in my current state," Myotismon said. "I will easily overpower Gatomon and any other Digimon that dares stand in my way."

A large reinforced door thrust up from the ground several feet from Myotismon. It slowly creaked opened to reveal a wall of fire which promptly lowered to let Myotismon pass.

With a triumphant scowl, Myotismon strode forth back into the Digital World.


End file.
